FORGIVE ME (CHANBAEK-ONESHOOT)
by LeoZy
Summary: Tentang Chanyeol yang ngambek gara gara kiss scene Baek sama cewek lain. Dan tentang perut buncit Chan -summary ancur, tapi FFnya nggak- WARN! RATED M, ONESHOOT! BOYxBOY!


**FORGIVE ME**

.

.

.

 **BAEKHYUN POV**

Beberapa ini Chanyeol mendiamkanku, saat kutanya dia bilang dia tidak apa apa. Dia bilang hanya kelelahan, tetapi semakin lama semakin aneh apalagi semenjak drama yang kubintangi tayang, tepatnya episode 15. Aku sempat lupa kalau disana aku memiliki kiss scene dengan Hera, mungkin Chanyeol cemburu akan hal itu. Hell! Itu hanya kecupan tidak lebih, apalagi banyak fans kami yang tidak suka dengan kiss scene ku –terutama shipper kami. Banyak sekali foto foto dan video kami di SNS –aku dan Hera- saat melakukan kiss scene.

Sebenarnya itu tidak masalah bagiku, tapi... -lagi lagi ulah shipper kami. Mereka men-tag instagramku dan Chanyeol. Ya.. CHANYEOL! Aku memang tidak memberi taunya perihal kiss scene itu, begitu pula pada media, sepertinya aku lupa memberi tau. Aku semakin bingung dibuatnya, seperti saat ini. Walaupun sudah larut, tapi dia –Chanyeol- belum ada di kamar kami. Mungkin masih dibawah, bermain game atau menonton TV.

"Hyung! Lihat Chanyeol?" tanyaku pada Suho hyung yang kebetulan lewat di depan kamarku

"Tadi sepertinya dia ada di kamar Sehun, coba cek saja.." balas Suho hyung, tanpa aba aba aku langsung melesat ke kamar Sehun yang berada tak jauh dari kamarku

.

.

"Hyung, kau sedang marahan ya dengan Baekhyun hyung?" kudengar itu suara Sehun

"Tidak usah sok tau kau anak kecil!" dan itu suara Chanyeol

"Kalau tidak kenapa jawabnya seperti itu? Terlihat sekali kalian sedang musuhan. Ada masalah apa hyung? Jangan bilang karena selai kacang lagi.."

"Alasan konyol macam apa itu? Berfikirlah dewasa Oh Sehun!"

"Lalu karena apa? Kalau bukan karena selai kacang... ummm.." bocah itu sepertinya sedang berfikir..

"KISSING SC-"

"TUTUP MULUTMU BODOH!" ada kemarahan di nada bicaranya, apa dia semarah itu padaku?

"Aku ada masalah atau tidak itu urusanku, kau sama sekali tidak mengerti apapun soal kami! Sekalipun kau yang paling dekat dengan kamipun kau tak berhak mengetahui hubungan kami, Oh Sehun!"

"Hyung, tapi-"

"Apa?!"

Kulihat Sehun hanya bisa menunduk setelah Chanyeol membentaknya

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kalian berakhir sama seperti hubunganku dengan Luhan hyung.." balas Sehun lirih, Chanyeol hanya terdiam mendengar apa yang dikatakan Sehun. Mengingat kalau hubungan mereka –HunHan- terpisah jarang yang jauh, membuat mereka jarang bertemu

"Kau mau hubunganmu berakhir seperti kami? Bahkan kami tak menginginkannya.. kalau kalian ada diposisi seperti kami apa yang akan kau lakukan? Hyung, aku tau kau marah karena kiss scene itu. Tapi setidaknya hargai hubungan kalian yang sudah sejauh ini, itu hanya ke-profesionalitas-an dari Baekhyun hyung menjadi aktor. Bukannya kau juga sama? Bahkan lebih parah dari itu.. kau melumat bibir si mabel itu kan? Tidak tau berapa hari Baekhyun hyung terpuruk karena itu? Oh ayolah.. bahkan aku yang seorang maknae saja mengerti, masa kau yang boyfriend-nya tidak mengerti?"

Chanyeol hanya diam terpaku.

"Tidak usah sok tau.." lirih Chanyeol, lalu bergegas meninggalkan kamar Sehun. Aku yang mengetahuinya pun langsung berlari secepat mungkin menuju kamarku –mengingat kalau aku sejak tapi mengintip dari pintu kamar Sehun-

.

.

 **AUTHOR POV**

"Kai! Singkirkan tanganmu dari ayam itu! Semua member belum berkumpul!"

"Huuh.. Baekhyun hyung kemana sih? Aisshh! Cacing diperutku sudah tak tahan lagi, kyung.."

"Chanyeol! Dimana Baekhyun?" yang ditanya sang leader pun hanya bisa menggidikkan bahu

"Bagaimana bisa kau tidak tau, kau kan-"

"Biar aku saja hyung yang memanggil Baekhyun hyung.." potong Sehun

.

.

TOK TOK TOK!

Tak ada sahutan dari dalam..

TOK TOK-

"Ya? Ada apa hun?" tiba tiba pintu terbuka dengan Baekhyun yang berdiri disana dengan keadaan yang sangat kacau. Mata sembab, rambut tak teratur, pakaian yang kusut, raut wajah yang sangat kacau pula sama seperti penampilannya

"Hyung.. yang lain sudah menunggu dibawah untuk sarapan" jawab Sehun yang miris dengan keadaan hyungnya ini

"Oh.. baiklah aku akan segera turun, maaf membuat kalian menunggu"

.

.

"AAH! BAEKHYUN HYUNG! Lama sekali eoh? Kami sudah lama menunggumu.." sambut Kai yang melihat Baekhyun sudah duduk di tempatnya

"Maaf membuat kalian menunggu.." jawab Baekhyun

"Baek, kau kenapa? Tidak seperti biasanya.. kau habis menangis ya?" respon Xiumin yang merasa ada yang aneh dengan mata sembab Baekhyun

"Ti-Tidak hyung.. i-ini aku kurang tidur semalam.." bohong Baekhyun

"Eumm.. yasudah kalau begitu, kita langsung sarapan saja.. setelah ini kita masih harus ke agensi. Latihan seperti biasa, ingat konser kita di Hokkaido kan?" timpal Kyungsoo

"Oh ayolah kyung.. ini masih pagi dan kau sudah membahas konser, membuatku tak nafsu makan saja" protes Kai

"Yasudah~ kajja kita makan!" sela Chen, kalau tidak mereka pasti akan tetap melanjutkan perdebatan mereka sampai member yang lain mati kelaparan karena menunggu perdebatan mereka selesai

"Selamat makan~~"

Setelah itu keadaan hening, tak ada yang berbicara kecuali Kai yang selalu minta diambilkan ini-itu oleh hyung nya

Chanyeol yang sedari tadi diam dan tak ingin bersuara, beranjak dari kursinya dan meninggalkan ruang makan dengan alasan ingin bersiap siap menuju tempat latihan yang ada di gedung agensi.

.

.

 **CHANYEOL POV**

Aku tak tau apa yang ada di otakku ini.. Mungkin sudah buntu dan tidak dapat digunakan untuk berfikir lagi. Begitu pikirku. Aku bingung dengan masalah yang kuciptakan sendiri, awalnya kami memang baik baik saja, tapi karena masalah sepele dan ditambah adegan laknat itu.. semuanya memburuk. Termasuk kinerja otakku dan hatiku, rasanya benar benar sakit. Hatiku berdenyut nyeri ketika melihat adegan Baekhyun dengan Hera, skandal dating yang sudah lama tertimbun itupun langsung berputar kembali dalam ingatanku.

Aku mencoba berfikiran positif, tapi tetap saja.. Sialan! Ada apa denganku? Aku bukan seorang wanita yang sedang PMS yang cemburu dengan prianya karena berdekatan dengan wanita lain –konyol! Aku tau itu kerja keras Baehyun, akupun berusaha menghargainya tapi aku tak bisa. Tiap malam aku selalu teringat dengan Baekhyun yang sering pulang malam saat syuting dramanya, dan aku.. yang seperti wanita PMS hanya membiarkannya tidur disampingku begitu saja. Padahal dulu, saat aku syuting di China dan aku kembali ke Korea, dia justru memberikan perhatian penuh padaku. Park Chanyeol bodoh.

KRIETT

Aku sudah bisa menebak siapa yang masuk..

Byun..

Baek

Hyun

"Chan?"

GOTCHA!

Aku yang berbaring di atas kasur berpura pura tidur dengan menutup mataku dan menetralkan nafasku, karena sebelumnya nafasku benar benar tak teratur seperti dikejar setan di pagi hari seperti ini..

"Kau tidur? Bukannya baru saja selesai sarapan?" dari nada bicara yang kudengar, dia berusaha mencairkan suasana yang seperti es diantara kami

"kau tidak takut perutmu bertambah buncit?"

Oh shitt.. bisa bisanya membawa masalah perut disaat seperti ini, abs ku sudah mulai luntur dan aku paling tidak suka kalau ada yang membahas masalah perut. Aku mulai membuka mataku dan menatapnya, seolah berkata 'Apa katamu?'

Baekhyun hanya tertawa kecil melihat reaksiku

"Jangan marah, aku hanya bercanda.." tuturnya lembut

"Hh.. tapi kau sudah terlanjur marah padaku.." nada bicaranya melemah, aku tau arah pembicaraan kami mulai serius

"Maaf soal.. soal adegan itu.. maksutku, kiss scene ku dengan Hera"

"Haruskah kau perjelas?" aku mulai angkat bicara dan duduk di depannya, yang sedang berdiri di depanku dengan kepala menunduk

"Hm.. maaf. Saat itu aku mendengar percakapanmu dengan Sehun.. Aku.."

"Dan setelahnya kau menangis? Dengan keadaanmu yang berantakan dipagi hari agar yang lainnya bisa menyudutkanku? Hh.. untung mereka tidak berfikir yang macam macam, tapi kalau mereka menyalahkanku karena penampilanmu tadi bagaimana? Apa kau bisa bertanggung jawab atas itu, Byun?!" Nada bicaraku meninggi

"Ti-tidak.. maksutku.. aku, aku hanya.."

"Hh.. lupakan." Aku mulai beranjak dari tempatku, tapi aku merasakan sepasang tangan mungil melingkar di perutku.

Aku tau dia menangis.

Dan itu kebiasaannya, menangis dengan posisi memelukku.

"Hiks.. hiks.. ma-maaf.. aku-"

Aku membalikkan badanku dan mengecup bibir mungil yang menjadi candu bagiku. Sudah lama aku tak mengecupnya. Kecupan ringan itu berubah menjadi lumatan lumatan kecil, kepalaku kumiringkan ke kanan dan kiri untuk mencari posisi yang pas untuk menciumnya. Aku tersenyum kecil ketika si mungil membalas ciumanku. Dan ketika ia mulai kehabisan nafas, aku pun mengakhiri ciuman kami, dan tetap menempelkan kening kami.

Pipi gembilnya basah karena air matanya yang tak kunjung berhenti. Matanya mulai memerah karena sejak tadi menangis, aku tak tau seberapa lama ia menahan tangisannya. –jangan lupakan rona merah di pipinya yang menjalar sampai telinga, oh! Aku suka itu!

"Hiks.. yeol, ma-maaf.."

"Sstt.." aku berusaha menenangkannya dengan memeluknya erat, ini sama sekali bukan salahnya, ini salahku.

"k-kau.. bo-boleh marah pa-padaku.. ta-tap-i jang-jangan mendiamkanku hiks.. yeol.. kumohon hiks.." aku tetap berusaha menenangkannya karena ia masih terus sesenggukan

"Ini bukan salahmu Baek, ini salahku.. aku yang seharusnya minta maaf. Permintaan maaf dariku pasti akan selalu basi, tapi aku benar benar tulus mengucapkannya.. maafkan aku sayang" sekali lagi aku mengecup bibir plum nya

"Maafkan aku juga ya.. hiks.. yeol"

"Ne" aku tersenyum dengan penuh karisma yang kumiliki, sebisa mugkin supaya terlihat tampan dan menawan, agar Baekhyunku ini bisa tenang dan tentunya terpesona dengan ketampanan yang kumiliki *please Park.. -.-

Aku mendekatkan bibirku kembali dengan bibirnya, dan kulihat Baekhyun sudah memejamkan matanya bersiap untuk menerima ciumanku.

5 centi..

4 centi..

Oh tuhan terimakasih atas bidadari yang kau berikan untukku..

3 centi..

Sebentar lagi..

Ini sangat romantis dimana aku bisa mencium bau tubuh Baekhyun yang menguar saat aku mulai mendekatkan wajahku seperti ini. Dan keadaan sekarang sangat sunyi, dimana aku bisa melakukan apapun dengannya, termasuk.. err- kau pasti tau apa yang kumaksud..

Tapi, saat bibir seksi ku ingin menyapa bibir tipisnya..

"HYUNG! CEPAT SIAP SIAP! SEBENTAR LAGI KITA BERANGKAT!"

TRIPPLE SHITT UNTUK KKAMJONG YANG MERUSAK MOMEN KAMI!


End file.
